Impetuous Impulses
thumb|500px|Puro-Puro Impetuous Impulses is een solo minigame, die uitkwam op 11 Juni 2007. Met gebruik van de Hunter skill vangen spelers hier Implings, vervelende Imp-achtige beesten die overal op RuneScape diefstal plegen. Er zijn twee manieren om deze minigame te spelen: De speler kan ofwel de implings vangen in Puro-Puro, bereikbaar via graancirkel portalen, en daar de implings vangen in een mystiek graanveld, of de speler kan de implings door heel RuneScape zoeken. Een hoog Hunter, Strength en Thieving level komt hierbij goed van pas. Benodigheden Skills Alleen level 17 Hunter is vereist om deze minigame te spelen, omdat je daarmee de laagste impling, de Baby impling. kunt vangen. Echter een hoger level Hunter stelt de speler in staat betere soorten implings te vangen, die ook een betere beloning opleveren. Een hoog Strength level stelt de speler in staat zich sneller door de muren van graan te bewegen in Puro-Puro. Een Dragon battle axe kan gebruikt worden om de speler zijn Strength level tijdelijk te verhogen. Een hoog Thieving level maakt het de Imp defenders in Puro-Puro moeilijker de implings in de spelers inventory te bevrijden. Uitrusting Een speler heeft geen voorwerpen nodig om te beginnen met deze minigame, omdat Elnock Inquisitor de speler alle benodigheden geeft. De impling jars die hij geeft zijn bijzonder; gewone butterfly jars kunnen niet gebruikt worden om implings te vangen. Een Magic butterfly net komt hier goed van pas. Wanneer de impling jars op zijn zal de speler nieuwe moeten maken of kopen. De Gnome midden in Puro-Puro wisselt drie lege impling jars per één gevulde impling jar van de speler. Ook verkoopt hij in ruil voor enkele implings een jar generator. De jar generator is in staat tot 33 jars te maken tot dat hij leeg is. Imp repellant helpt, samen met een hoog Thieving level tegen de imp defenders die proberen je implings te bevrijden. Een speler kan bind, snare en entangle spreuken mee nemen om de impling te laten stoppen met bewegen. Implings vangen Een speler heeft een impling jar en een Butterfly net of Magic butterfly net nodig om een impling te vangen. Als de speler dit heeft hoeft hij alleen op de impling te klikken om hem te vangen. (de impling kan wel over het hooi heen vliegen en dan kan houd de speler op met hem achterna te zitten. Implings * De Rocking Out quest is noodzakelijk om Pirate implings te kunnen vangen. Beloning De speler kan de gevulde impling jars legen om zijn beloning op te strijken, namelijk een voorwerp afhankelijk van welk type impling het is, of de speler kan de gevulde jars ruilen met Elnock voor bijvoorbeeld meer impling jars, of de speler kan de gevulde impling jars verkopen aan andere spelers. Het legen van de gevulde impling jars kan sterk verschillende beloningen opleveren, van waardeloze needles tot zeer sterke dragon arrowtips. Veel voorkomende implings leftBaby Impling - Chisel, Hard leather, lobster, 1 spool of Thread, Knife, Cheese, Hammer, Ball of wool, Cooked Anchovies, Sapphire (Cut), Silver bar, Mud pie leftYoung Impling - Studded chaps, 5 Steel nails, Bow string, Meat pizza, Garden pie, (4 Noted) Buckets of sand, (3 Doses) Defence potion, Coal, Lockpick, Mithril bar, Pure essence, Jangerberry leftGourmet Impling - (2 Noted) Cooked karambwan, Cooked bass, Cooked tuna, (4 Noted) Cooked Lobster, (3 Noted) Cooked shark, Meat pie, Fish Pie, Frog spawn, (6 Noted) Garden pie, Spice, Chef's delight, Rainbow fish, Curry, Curry leaf leftEarth Impling - Earth tiara, Unicorn horn, 32 Earth runes, (6 Noted) Compost, Fire talisman, (2 Noted) Emeralds, Mithril ore, Gold ore, (6 Noted) Coal, Jangerberry seed leftEssence Impling - Mind talisman, 4 Cosmic rune, 11 Soul runes, 4 Steam runes, 50 Fire runes, 28 Body runes, 25 Mind runes, 13 Death runes, (20 Noted) Pure essence, 4 Lava runes, 13 Law runes, 30 Air runes leftEclectic Impling - Unicorn horn, (2 Noted) Slayer's respite, (5 Noted) Gold bar, Curry leaf, 3 Watermelon seeds, Air runes (Random number - More than 40), Mithril pickaxe, Gold ore, Adamant kiteshield, (10 Noted) Adamant ore, Diamond (Cut), Red dragonhide chaps, (4 Noted) Oak planks, Red spiky vambs, Candle lantern, Wild pie, Rune dagger, Snape grass, Battlestaff. leftNature Impling - Belladonna seed, 1-2 Jangerberry seeds, Torstol seed, Irit seed, Ranarr seed (semi-rare), 1-2 Harralander seeds, Limpwurt seed, Snapdragon, (2 Noted) Torstol, (4 Noted) Tarromin, Coconut, Cactus spine, Magic logs, Curry tree seed, 1-3 Orange tree seeds, Willow seed, 5 Avantoe seeds, Kwuarm seed, Dwarf weed seed Zeldzame implings leftMagpie Impling - Nature tiara, (3 Noted) Rings of forging, (4 Noted) Rings of life, (3 Noted) Diamond amulet, Dragon dagger, Splitbark gauntlets, (Blue) Mystic boots, (Blue) Mystic gloves, (2 Noted) Runite bar, Rune warhammer, Loop half of a key, Tooth half of a key, Pineapple seed, Sinister Key, Rune Square Shield leftNinja Impling - Rune scimitar, 2 Onyx bolts, 4 Onyx bolt tips, (Blue) Mystic boots, (4 Noted) (3 Doses) Prayer potion, 50 Rune throwing axes, 70 Rune Arrows, (10 Noted) Black dragonhides, Sinister Key, 40 Rune Knives, (3 noted) Dagannoth's hides leftPirate Impling - Pirate boots, (15 noted) Gold Bars, Stripy Pirate Shirt (all colors), Pirate Leggings (all colors), Pirate bandana (all colors), Bandana and eyepatch (all colors), 1 Pieces of Eight, Eye patch (Left) Dragon Impling - (Blue) Mystic robes, Dragon darts (Quantity varies), Dragon longsword, (3 Noted) Dragonstones (Cut), Dragon bones, (3 Noted) Dragon Dagger (p++), Dragon arrows (150 - 300), Death tiara, 40 Dragon bolts, Magic Seed, summer pie 15, dragonstone amulet 2, Dragon arrowtips (310) Muziek *Impetuous en:Impetuous Impulses Categorie:Hunter